


Pony Assurances

by Jathis



Series: Centaurs [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Centaurs, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka tries so hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Assurances

Phasma looked up when she heard a loud thud behind her. She sighed as she turned around, removing her helmet as she looked at the sulking Pony currently lying on the floor of her private quarters. "Rough day?"

"Everyone thinks Ponies are useless," he muttered. "I was top of all of my classes at the Academy!" he protested. He looked up as she approached, carefully laying down in front of him. "Maybe trying to prove a point was stupid..."

She cupped his face between her hands, shaking her head. "You're fine. I think you're a brave little Pony."

"I'm not little."

"Compared to me and all the other Horses here?"

"...okay yeah, I'm little."

Phasma laughed, kissing him gently on the lips. "You're fighting to show that your people are good enough to rise in the ranks of the Order. I'm proud of you for not giving up."

He smiled a little at that, leaning into her as she hugged him close.


End file.
